


a letter from the other end of a short chain

by MisasBiggestFan



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, M/M, Poetry, Trans Character, Twilight AU, Vampires, this will have primarily trans and aroace L and Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisasBiggestFan/pseuds/MisasBiggestFan
Summary: a collection of lawlight short stories and flash fictionsend me a prompt @misas-biggest-fan on tumblr!"Light frowned. L wasn’t looking, he just knew Light was frowning, the same way Light had to know that L wasn’t feeling as relaxed as he wanted him to think. There were things they just… Knew about each other. Despite the lies."





	1. a letter from the other end of a short chain: a poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (okay, i'll admit it, it's a collection of lawlight short stories and flash fiction AND one single poem!)

Strange how it’s the 

little things

Like a chess move made too fast.

Like a swing in tennis done too slow.

All things that used to be 

mine only

but that I now associate with you.

Like the way my life has become 

you you you you you

and the way your life has become

me me me me me 

Hazy, but

when I blink, in the dark behind my eyelids is

your face.

And I’ll kill you one day.

But until then,

isn’t this love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ! so for fun the other night, i made this super cute fanfic library for myself!! i worked hard on it, you should check it out!  
https://logansfanficlibrary.weebly.com/  
it's just a cute place to browse my fics in a way that makes a little bit more visual sense to me. lmk if you like it!


	2. Sparkles, Glittery Things: a Twilight AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L moves to Forks from Arizona and meets the mysterious Light Yagami. He considers sparkles, geodes, and lies. A Twilight AU.

“I know what you are,” L said.

L and Light stood together in the forest outside the school, in the fog and the thick smell of rain, the trademark scenery of Forks, Washington. Wet leaves smushed into the mud under L’s sneakers. He missed Arizona. Goosebumps rose on his skin, but it wasn't for the chill in the air.

Light strolled up to him from behind. L watched his face and in his mind, the list of evidence scrolled in an endless loop, facts L had collected to try and crack the secrets out of him, to try and spill his insides. He never ate. He was never in the sun. He moved faster than normal, had strength he shouldn’t have. His skin was frozen and hard, like rock.

“Say it, then,” Light said.

“You’re a vampire,” L said.

Light looked him up and down and L waited for him to lie smoothly, to tell L he was overtired, delusional, but he didn’t. L supposed out here, in the middle of nowhere, confronted with the truth, there was little sense in lying, but he had to admit that he was a surprised that Light even knew _ how _ to tell the truth anymore. Light was just one giant lie tied up with a bow-L had known it the second he sat next to him in science class a few months ago. He’d known Light was hiding something.

Light smiled kind of sickeningly.

“No one will believe you.”

“They don’t have to believe me.”

Light studied L’s face and scowled. His eyes were black now, same as L’s. They matched. L hugged his thick flannel jacket closer around himself.

“I could kill you here and you couldn’t stop me.”

“Is that what you’re going to do then?”

“No.”

L didn’t want to press his luck by asking why.

“A shame,” he mumbled instead. “That it’s you I ended up becoming friends with.”

Light laughed and when he did, L could see sharp teeth and when they walked back together, in almost complete silence, Light’s face glittered where the sun hit him, like he was made of a thousand gems.

Light took L back to his home and introduced him to his family. Near and Mello were ambivalent to him. A was friendly, despite a scheming look in their eye. Light’s parents, the Yagamis, were kind and welcoming, and Beyond swore he’d seen visions of L and already considered them best friends for life and was going to make him friendship bracelets.

In Light’s bedroom, L examined the books on his wall and Light began to talk.

“I’m going to kill you very soon,” he said and L’s finger hesitated on the spine of the book he was pulling out of the wall. He didn’t turn around.

“Is that so.”

“Your blood smells…” He trailed off, at a loss for how to describe it.

L continued running his hands along the books. Law books, textbooks, theory books. He wondered how many degrees Light had gotten at that point, how long he’d been in school. How many people he’d killed. Secrets, secrets. L pictured his face cracked in half, spilling glitter and answers.

“If you wanted to drink my blood, why haven’t you done it already.”

“I’m waiting for the right time. When you die, we have to pick up and move again and-” Here, Light was suddenly by L’s side. It was like L blinked and Light teleported. “I’m very comfortable here,” he said. L met Light’s rich, black eyes and kept his face blank.

“You could change me instead,” L said indignantly. Light scoffed.

“It would fix both of your problems-the moving problem and the blood problem,” L continued. He looked back to the bookshelf and moved along it again, stepping away casually.

“If I changed you, you’d move in with us and then I’d have to deal with you for eternity.”

“What a shame that would be.”

Light frowned. L wasn’t looking, he just _ knew _ Light was frowning, the same way Light had to know that L wasn’t feeling as relaxed as he wanted him to think. There were things they just… _ Knew _ about each other. Despite the lies.

“And you’d have to deal with my family.”

“So.”

“You’d have to drink blood.”

“Oh, well.”

“You’d have to leave Watari.”

L stopped and looked at him. Light’s dark eyes sparkled.

“You’re like… A geode,” L said slowly, deliberately. Light’s brow wrinkled.

“What do you mean,” Light said but L didn’t elaborate.

Now, in an empty ballet studio in Arizona, L bleeds on the floor, venom burning him up inside, and the red droplets of blood that drip off of Light’s chin glitter with his skin in the sunlight from the nearby windows. He looks like diamond dust, L thinks before he loses consciousness. And my blood looks like rubies. I’ve got gems on my insides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is nothing i love more than vampires, twilight, lawlight, and GLITTER!!!  
you can reblog my tumblr post abt this fic right HERE ! :D  
https://misas-biggest-fan.tumblr.com/post/186611704296/sparkles-glittery-things-a-twilight-au-a


End file.
